The Aqua Cameo
by Sailor Miaka
Summary: Michiru is given a beautiful necklace that has the power to either bring about Crystal Tokyo or cause it not to be at all. HM pairings. MAJOR AU.
1. Prolouge

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By SailorMiaka  
  
Author's note: Hey y'all. This is my first real honest to goodness all by myself fan fic. I love reviews! Comments, praise, flames whatever can be sent to me at sailormiaka2002@yahoo.com. Happy Readings!  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own 'em, Naoko does. Just borrowed them.  
  
  
  
The winds rustled through the leaves of the secluded house. To any onlooker it was a normal house, two stories, typical country home looking. Not the type of house you would expect for Japan's most famous racer and violinist. What the onlooker didn't see was the enormous garage behind the house. Inside the garage was a vast collection of cars. Mustang, Celica, BMW Z3, Ferrari, Porsche, Lamborgini, Jeep, Mercedes SUV, all part of a larger collection. Those being the ones that were yellow and navy blue anyway. The turquoise Mitsubishi Ecilpse sparkled from under its cover while the maroon Toyota Solara waited patiently for its owner to take it out. The woman chuckled as she walked closer to the house. She knew who resided here. She knew what they were like. The winds picked up whipping her black cloak around her petite frame. Her dress, a revealing thing that exposed much of the wearers breasts and slit to mid thigh on both legs, fluttered in the breeze showing her lithe legs and the laces of her strappy heels. She slowly made her way to the house. Into the kitchen she went, silently passing through the door that was both dead-bolted and triggered with alarm systems. She smiled. Those 20th century appliances didn't apply to her. She was above time, not part of it anyway. She walked past Hotaru's room, brushing a tear as she continued on, past Setsuna's room. The sound of computer keys clicking furiously in the small hours of the morning brought back too many memories the visitor didn't want to remember at the moment. Climbing the stairs she reached her goal: Haruka and Michiru's room. She past through the door and for a moment just stared at the couple. Haruka was on her back, Michiru snuggled into the crook of her arm. Her head on Haruka's chest. They were so cute. The visitor choked momentarily and the once again familiar sight. She smiled sadly. Still after fighting the Death Busters, Nehelenia, Galaxia, they were ignorant of just who they were, what they were. The final strand of memories, the memories that Crystal Tokyo was depending on, that made their sleep restless and put their guard up was still just out of their grasp. Tonight though, that would change. The visitor walked toward the night stand on Michiru's side of the bed. She reached around her neck and unclasped the heavy Aqua cameo that rested just above the hollow of her throat. Laying the necklace on top of the nightstand, she turned to go taking one last look at the couple, chuckling because she knew they were about to get the ride of the century. She left the house and began walking down the street, watching various gifts being placed. Sapphire earrings, a Jade hair clip, an orange sapphire bracelet, a ruby medallion, a pearl ring, the peridot medal, and finally the topaz ear stud. With each gift came a visitor. Each visitor had a target. Each target needed their memories. Michiru's visitor walked into the group. Hand encircled the womans waist. She smiled as she looked into her lovers face, noting the gleam in the teal eyes and spoke. "Honestly, Haruka. I thought you would never leave that garage." "I'm sorry Michiru, but we don't have them in the millennium." Removing their hoods, the visitors laughed. The Princesses and the Prince formed a circle, the planet symbols flashing on their foreheads as they called on the powers of their planets. They disappeared from sight never to be seen again, except maybe in the memories of the people they had once been. 


	2. In the Morning

The Aqua Cameo  
  
by Sailor Miaka  
  
A/N: hey y'all. THanks for the reviews! I love them all!. I know the first chapter might seem a bit confusing but i was just trying to make a setting. I promise this one isn't nearly as confusing. I hope anyway! Happy readings all!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Michiru, Sailor Monn etc. The wonderfully talented Naoko does. I just borrow them for a bit.  
  
  
Chapter One: The Morning After  
  
Michiru opened her eyes as soft morning light filled her bedroom. Yawning slightly, she disentangled herself from Haruka, who grumbled at being moved. Michiru chuckled softly as she reached to her nightstand to find a hair ribbon to tie her aqua curls back . Her nimble fingers brushed metal and she looked down in surprise. There on her nightstand was a beautiful necklace. It was a cameo. Her eyes widened as she took in every detail of the exquisite necklace. The ivory lady in the cameo seemed to be gazing into the distance, her curls windblown and highlighted by the aqua coral background. The white gold setting twisted and turned into little filligree curliques and attached to a single slender white gold chain. Michiru immediately fastened the necklace around her neck and looked back at the still sleeping Haruka.   
'I just know she had this made for me! She's so sweet!'  
Michiru smiled at her thoughts. Hearing the soft sounds of Hotaru stirring, Michiru hurried down to the Kitchen to make breakfast for her family.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~  
  
"Michiru? Where's my car keys? Whadd'ya mean there are no more cars??? WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS?!?!"  
Haruka sat bolt upright in bed. After looking around and realising that she was still in the present day and not the future, she turned to Michiru's empty spot in the bed. Grumbling, She climbed out of bed and in the process, knocked a glass filled with water to the ground. Cursing softly she picked up the glass pieces and grabbed a nearby towel to clean-up the water. Her fingers hit something as she ran her fingers over the rug. Shelifted it to the light. A single stud with a topaz stone. 'Michiru' she thought, smiling. Slipping the stud into her right earlobe, Haruka headed down to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michiru looked up as Haruka entered the Kitchen and headed straight for the cup of coffee next to Hotaru's orange juice and Setsuna's tea on the counter.   
"Morning, Love." Michiru said quietly.  
"morningmichisleepy*drink*whywakemeup?"  
Michiru laughed at Haruka's sleep-slurred words. After a few more drinks, Haruka repeated herself, this time making sense  
"Morning Michi. Thanks by the way."  
"For what?" Michiru asked confused.  
"My earring." Haruka replied, fingering the gem lightly.  
"You're Welcome Ruka but i didn't get it for you."  
Haruka stared at Michirus strangely. If Michiru hadn't gotton her the earring...who did? Certainly not Setsuna or Hotaru but...  
"When did you get that?" Haruka asked Michiru pointing tothe necklace around Michiru's throat. Michiru glanced down. She had a sinking feeling that Haruka had gotton the necklace for her.  
"I found it this morning, on my nightstand."  
"Same place I found the earring."  
The two were silent a moment, each lost in thought, when suddenly both the world went black. Their familiar surrondings gone and replaced by stone structure. Michiru thought it was oddly familiar and yet at the same time strange. The room was made entirely of stone and covered with tapestries in bright colors. A large four poster bed with its navy blue curtains drawn.  
"Michiru, where are we?" Haruka asked stunned   
"I...I don't know."  
Without warning, the drapes on the bed opened and a tumbling couple came rolling out of the bed.  
"SSSHHHHH!!!" giggled one  
"I'm not the one being loud!" said the other.  
Michiru gasped, Haruka stared in shock. They were staring at their former Princess-selves. 


	3. Reflections

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
  
Author's note's: Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Sorry so long on the update but my stupid computer doesn't like me. I intend to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous two. Just so everyone knows. Gomen nasai (sorry) for my bad spelling and grammer, they definately aren't the best. But anyway. Hope you enjoy! please read and review! Happy Readings!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the charactors. Naoko does. Just borrow them.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Reflections  
  
  
Michiru and Haruka stared in shock at the couple on the stone floor. They couple in question seemed not to notice the change from bed to floor, and continued kissing heatedly. Michiru giggled slightly as she saw that Haruka was looking quite proud of her past self's apparent conquests of the Neptune princess. The pair rose from the floor, whispereing love words and breaking away from their kisses unwillingly.  
  
"Do I really have to leave?" Neptune asked her partner.  
"Unfortunatly my love. Your father would have my guts for garters if he found you here."  
"Why don't you come to my room tonight? It's a bit more secluded..."   
  
Princess Uranus simply looked into her lovers eye's with a simple lust filled gaze that made a response unnecessary. It was a gaze the 20th century Michiru had seen often.  
  
"I'll wait up for you then." Neptune's heir said as she waltzed out of the room.   
"I won't be too long" whispered the wind senshi, turning around.  
  
Michiru and Haruka stiffened, the same thought crossing both of their brains: 'Can she see us?' Obviously the ancient princess could not or just did not notice the two women's precence for she carried on her normal routine as if no one was there. Michiru walked over to the princess who was now seated at the bay windows, absorbing the mornings sunshine. Michiru sat on the window seat and made a grab for the princesses hand. Michiru gasped as her hand past through that of the Uranian's.   
"Haruka?" Michiru called  
A guilty looking Haruka looked up from the chest at the end of the four-postered bed.  
"Michiru?"  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"My guess? the Past. Exactly when and where? not a clue."  
"You're a lot of help." Michiru said sarcasticly.  
Haruka raised an eyebrow and smiled. The princess on the window seat began to speak to no one inparticular.  
  
"I love her with all my being and yet why do I falter? I should just give it to her and be done with it. I know she'll love it, but will she understand it?"  
For a brief moment the 20th century senshi stared at each other briefly before returning their attention to the princess. A small cherrywood chest was in her hands. Michiru's hands went to her neck, where the aqua cameo still lay against her skin. The wind princess opened the box and gazed at the necklace glittering inside. Michiru unclapsed the necklace from her neck to compare it with the one in the box. Without warning the world once again went black. Michiru blinked rapidly for a few seconds, not realizing what had happened.  
  
"We're back?" Haruka's voice echoed in Michiru's head.  
She looked up and saw that they were once again in the kitchen of the house they shared with Hotaru and Setsuna.  
Both women were silent a moment. It was Haruka who broke the silence  
"Well I for one would like to know what the hell just happened."  
A chuckle from the back of the room cause both women to turn on their heels. Setsuna held a cup of warm coffee in her hands and a smile on her lips as she watched the couple.  
  
"You having problems remembering Haruka? I think maybe you've just hit your head one to many times on those steering wheels of yours."  
"Actually pulled yourself away from the computer, ne Setsuna? Your internet audience allow you to take a break?" Haruka shot back.  
"PEACE!!!!" Michiru cried.  
Both Setsuna a nd Haruka chuckled at her outburst. Michiru slammed her hand on the table, which sent the cameo flying from her hand and into Setsunas lap. The older simply chuckled as she lifted the necklace and began to hand it back to Michiru.  
Her eyes widened as she saw what it was fully.  
  
"Michiru..." Setsuna's voice was extremely odd even to her own ears, " where did you get this? Exactly where and when?"  
"This morning, I found it on my nightstand."  
"Did anything odd happen to you after you found it? Anything at all?"  
Haruka shot a look to Michiru before answering Setsuna.  
  
"Yeah, we ended up in a stone castle somewhere watching our past princessy selves make out. I found this earring on my nightstand." Haruka played with the stone in her right lobe.  
  
Setsuna was visibly shaken at the sight of the jewelry. The necklace and the earring were part of a collection of jewelry sacred to the monarchy of the silver millenium. They had the power to revive crucial memories that the future needed. A future that was quickly approaching. If her calculations were right then Crystal Tokyo was right around the corner. But if the tokens of the millenium were showing themselves...that meant that that someone didn't remeber something. And that something could keep Crystal Tokyo from being built. She looked up both Haruka and Michiru.   
  
"We need to call the inner-scouts. Immediatly." 


	4. Inners and Outers, and the space inbetwe...

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's note: I love you all! I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Reviews are wonderful and thanks to those who do!  
Happy readings to all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, Naoko does. Just borrowed them.  
  
  
Aqua Cameo   
  
Ch 3 Inners and Outers, and the space between.  
  
  
Haruka and Michiru left the kitchen together. Haruka with a tray of tea, Michiru with a plate of snacks. The Inner senshi sat stunned in the living room of the Outers home. Minako sat playing with her hair, nervously twisting it about her fingers. Makoto stood behind her, cracking her knuckles. Rei sat in a chair calmly waiting for the news. Ami fidgeted, waiting. Usagi, simply stared at the plates of treats on the small coffee table and tried to think of a way to grab some before anyone saw her. When Haruka and Michiru took their seats, Setsuna began.  
  
"Did each of you find a piece of Jewelry in your rooms this morning?" she asked, wasting no time.  
  
The inner girls were visibly startled. They exchanged looks until Minako spoke up, taking a bracelet from her purse.  
  
"I got a bracelet. It had padparadeshcans in it."  
  
"It had what?" Makoto asked  
  
"Orange sapphire's." Michiru replied "They're rare."  
  
'Any one else?" Setsuna interjected  
  
"I found a hair clip, a jade one, with little gold lightning bolts on it." Makoto said as she removed her item from her own purse.  
  
One by one the other girls took out their own gifts. Ami removed the Sapphire earings from her bag. Rei took the ruby medallion from the pouch in her purse. Everyone looked expectanly at Usagi as she shoved cookies in her mouth. Realising she'd been caught she blushed and removed a pearl ring from a chain around her neck. Setsuna shook her head and chuckled as she looked over the tokens.   
  
"Ones missing." she said "Usagi have you spoken to Mamoru today?"  
  
"Actually, no. Mamo-chan has a full day of classes today."  
  
"Well, we have to find him and tell him about tis before he mistakenly puts that medal on."   
  
She turned to go. Haruka stood up and cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, Setsuna? Mind telling us about these, uh, items before leaving?"  
  
Setsuna sighed. 'Might as well do it now. They are going to have to know anyway' she thought.  
  
"This is a very long story, that began a very long time ago. When I was just a child."  
  
Her Audience merely exchanged a glance before looking to Setsuna once agian. Setsuna took a deep breath and readied herself for the task at hand. 'This isn't going to be pretty' she thought as she began the Tale. 


	5. A long long time ago

Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I love them and everyone who takes the time to tell me what they think.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Love 'em but don't own 'em. Naoko does. I just borrowed them  
  
  
Aqua Cameo   
Ch.3  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Silver Millenium  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Cynthia of the Moon finished wrapping the presents she was to present to the new debutants. It was a long served tradition. Each Gift was specially selected for its reciever. The gifts were for her daughter and the members of her court. The Princesses of the Millenium. Each gift had a hidden power that its reciever would find in a time of need. She smiled in secret knowledge as she took the gifts to the dining table in the great hall. Laying each gift in its owners spot, she smiled and hummed a secret tune. Within minutes, the peaceful hale was filled with the squeals and giggles of ten teenage girls. Well make that nine teenage girls and Setsuna. Cynthia felt a great deal of pity for the pretty girl. She was barely seventeen, yet her whole life was planned. She was the 'Keeper', the one fated to replace the Guardian of Time from his lonely post. Poor Setsuna had been the product of love affair that had ended when her mother, Lady Densetsu Garnet had been discovered in the arms of the Time God himself, Chronos. The two were seperated and when Lady Densetsu discovered herself with child, the child condemmed to death. Twas only the intervention of the fates, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, that Setsuna remained. Let her guard the door in her fathers stead. He will remain the guardian of the Future, able to see what will happen, but never able to act on it. Let the Lady protect the past so she remains ever haunted by it. Let the child guard the present, so she will learn from them both. The rulers of the Millenium agreed and it was so. At Setsuna's eighteenth birthday she would be required to take her post at the gate.  
Cynthia shook her head. The poor girl would never know happiness. Cynthia was determined to give teh girl a few happy memories at least. And this was one of them. As each girl took her seat, Cynthia mentally took roll. Princess Icelynn of Mercury, Princess Desiree of Venus, Princess Andromeda of Earth, Princess Zephyr of Mars, Princess Calandra of Jupiter, Princess Ravena of Saturn, Princess Miranda of Uranus, Princess Marina of Neptune and finally Setsuna the princess of Pluto.  
Moon Princess Selene waited by her mothers chair for the evening meal. Cynthia cleared her throat and drew everyone's attention.  
  
"My daughters, I wish to award you for your faithful service in the Moon Kingdom," the regal Queen began, " In front of you there is a small gift. Each was selected especially for you and will explain the worth that they contain. Open."  
  
At her command, the gifts were opened and examined.   
  
"Earring of Sapphires, Icelynn. To remind you to rely on your wisdom before your emotions. A bracelet of orange sapphires, called padparadeschans by some, to remind you that things aren't always what they seem. Anromeda, the peridot has healing powers, therfore your duty is to think of the welfare of others before that of yourself. The ruby is the fire of passion and of faith. Zephyr may you remeber and learn both. Jade has been used for a protection charm for ages Calandra. The clip is to remind you that you can not let yourself become be hidden in weakness. Ravena, the sickle of life, can be used for both desruction and rebirth. You will know when each is neccasery. Miranda, confusion is no one's ally. May the topaz help you to realize your true way. Marina, beauty and grace are great tools. The cameo should always remind you that you are a lady. Setsuna, your position leaves much to be desired i know but still may this garnet help light your way. Finally, Selene, this pearl represents honesty and Virtue. Both are crucial for a ruler and for the wielder of the Silver Crystal. May you all be blessed by these sacred treasures and learn to respect each other and love each other as sisters. For if your love is to ever wave the very future could cease to be as we know it."  
  
But not all was well. For deep in the Solar System, in the millenium itself, there awaited those who did not comprehend the concepts of truth, beauty, freedom, justice, wisdom or love. They Attacked. After a lenghty battle that bore many casualties, each princess knew the power of love and friendship. Each now knew that Unity was crucial to the success of their kingdoms.  
Each vowed that the jewelry presented to them by the great Moon Queen would be passed on to their children and to their children. So that each generation would remember the sacrifices of the one before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Present  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Setsuna, I don't understand. What are the Gifts supposed to remind us of if we were the last ones to own them?" asked Ami.  
  
"They are to remind you of your Sacrifices. The ones made in the name of the Moon." came the reply  
  
"Then please, O Scherezade of time, continue" quipped Haruka, making the girls laugh.  
  
"Each part will require some time to tell. So I would suggest we all get comfortable and remember that I am only the story teller and not the story writer."  
  
The senshi exchanged looks before turning their attention to Setsuna. 


	6. The Ice Beneath

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's notes: Sorry it's taking me so long ot up date but i am having computer problems and i'm moving to college so if things are a bit slow for a while forgive me. Reviews wonderful and i love them....Happy Readings.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again. Don't own 'em. would love to, but the ownership belongs to Naoko-sama.  
  
The Aqua Cameo  
Ch. 4  
"The Ice beneath"  
  
Princess Icelynn of Mercury inserted her gift into the bottom set of holes on her ear lobes, absentmindly brushing back a strand of curly blue hair. Her mind flew with activity.'So much to do, so little time" was a phrase often amoung her thoughts. But tonight there was only one thought in her young mind. Him. She ran down the back corridors of Glacia Palace and into the gardens. There amoung the rare flowers of Mercury awaited her lover, best friend and mentor, Amedeus. He embraced her and kissed her passionately. When they broke, Icelynn Looked down, her mind not wanting to reveal what her heart felt.  
  
"Its been decided." she said flatly "I'm to be married."  
  
"To whom?" Amedues cried out in Shock.  
  
"Hermes."  
  
"The arrogant Blowhard!"  
  
Icelynn nodded her head slightly. She raised her head to look him in the eye. Without warning, she kissed him hard, full on the lips.  
  
"I can never see you again." she said before running with all her might back into the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~Six Months Later*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you, Icelynn Mercutia take Hermes Galen to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"and Do you Hermes Galen, take Icelynn Mercutia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"May the planets smile on your union and may your children never need be called. You are now man and wife. Kiss the bride."  
  
The whole sceane played in Icelynn's mnd as she lay in wait for her husband. She lay alone, as she had been for the last 3 hours, waiting for him to claim his rights as her husband. The door burst open. Icelynn pulled the covers to her breasts, trying to hide. Gentle hands raised her face and lips pressed butterfly kisses to her cheek. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Amedeus. The rush of emothins Icelynn felt could nopt be described but only felt. She embraced him and they kissed. The tender moment was broken when a voice cut through the room.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Hermes cried, pulling his sword and running toward the pair.  
  
Icelynn calmly stepped infront of Amedeus and waited without fear to meet the end of her husbands sword. Her breathing slowed as she awaited to fatal blow. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see the tip of the bladerestin on her breast. Her determination evidant on her face. Both men gazed atthe woman.  
  
"Icelynn..." Hermes said  
  
"If you kill him, I will kill you." She stated coldly.   
  
Hermes gazed at her, noting that there was an odd sparkle in her eyes that was mirrored in the sapphire earrings she wore. He was more afraid of this tiny girl than he was of any battle. He stepped back, lowering his sword.  
  
"I am your wife, i am bound to that role until your death or mine. I will honor it. But you will honor me. I will not be a something you can just walk over. I have to much respect for that."  
  
Amedeus stared at is love. She amazed him. She had grown up. HE smiled, knowing what he had to do was the best.  
  
" I will leave. I came only to bestow a kiss to the bride." Amedeus said turning to walk away when Icelynn called to him.  
  
"Tell Cynthia she was wrong. It is quie impossible to put wisdom before emotions. Wisdom comes from them."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two years later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What will you name her Icelynn? What about Galacia after my mother?"  
  
"Her name is Amideia"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The power in your earrings Ami, is to show you that you can not rely on only your emotions, nor on only your wisdom, but the two together." Setsuna said.  
  
Ami nodded and Setsuna continued  
  
"Icelynn was your great-great-great grandmother, Ami. She was the one who developed the Visor that is attached to your computer. Her best friend was Princess Desiree of Venus, Your Great-great-great grandmother, Minako."  
  
Minako simply waited for Setsuna to begn while the others leaned in to listen in. 


	7. Lost Love

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
AUthor's notes: thankies to all my reviewers! you guys help me to keep writing! hope you enjoy this one! This story is inspired by the stories of Sailor Mac and by Greek Mythology. Happy readings!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'em. Naoko does.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
"Love's flight"  
  
  
"Love is the most powerful force in the universe. Love controls everything. You control love."  
  
This recitation burned into Desiree's mind. She knew what was expected of her. She was to guard the most precious emotion, and rectify all wrongs that might come to it. She knew it. It was the one thing she had been raised to do. Yet the truth remained, she hated it. It was always love this, love that, love is like oxygen, all you need is love. She just wanted to scream. Love was for fools. Lust and passion was all love was. Nothing else. She had loved once. Her best friend, a small boy named Ross. True they had been but children, but she still knew that if love was as powerful as she had been taught to believe, Eros would have returned to her. She wandered the halls of Venus's Aphroditic Castle, searching for something that could prove this emotion wrong. Her wrist caught on a small statue of an anchient Venetian Queen. SHe yanked the braclet free and suddenly remembered Queen Serenity's admition of the gift  
  
"Desiree, things are not always what they seem, yet some times the truth is right in front of your nose."  
  
She shook her head and continued on in her search. Hours later she stumbled in her parents throne room. The pair in question had never looked so said in their entire life.  
  
"Mother, Father? What is wrong" Desiree asked worriedly.  
  
"Desiree, I'm sorry. You've been chosen as the bride of the Archer. You leave us in three hours time to wed your husband."  
  
Queen Aime sobbed as she ran down to her daughter, embracing the dazed teenager.  
  
Desiree was shocked and confused as she was prepared for the mysterious god they called the "archer."   
  
"What is he mother?" Desiree asked as she regained her power of speech.  
  
"I don't know sweetheart. Some say he is beautiful. Others say he is a hideous beast."  
  
The queens explanation niether alarmed nor comforted Desiree. She was still in shock. Her life was no longer her own, she was to be a bride. hOurs later after the elaborate ceremony was preformed, She was led to a remote section of the palace. Se was pointed to a door in which she was to enter. Desiree fwlt as if she should be fighting, but her soul was just to proud to give into fear. She Entered the room without a second glance.  
  
  
The Venetian heir looked around as if expecting some unknown enemy to attack her. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head at her own stupidity. The chamber was rich and sensual. Red and Orange velvet curtains hung from the windows, while the walls were covered in tapestries of the same colors. A large chaise lounger sat infront of a roaring fire, and a magnificent four poster bed stood in one corner of the room. She turned around to retreat but ended up running smack into a wall. There were no doors. A table had appeared out of no where, and was set with a meal so tempting that Desiree had no choice but to sit and eat. Unseen hands gently began to massage her shoulder blades. The touch was so familiar so comforting to the young princess that she dared not resist. She relaxed almost instantly until a voice rang in her ear.  
  
"Are you comfortable my lady?"  
  
The girl turned frightned beyond recognition. Her gaze met the stare of a young man. His blond hair was cropped close to his head and longer strands framed his face. He was muscular and well built, with a natural grace as he moved toward her.  
  
"Are you the archer?" she asked with a distinct note of fear in her voice.  
  
"Some call me that. SOme call me the green eyed monster."  
  
Desiree looked at his eyes which were the deepest shade of green she had ever seen.   
  
"Do you believe in love, Princess?" he asked her while calmly sipping an unknown beverage from a beautiful amber glass.  
  
"Not particularly. Love is just emotion. Passion, lust and jealousy. Nothing more." She replied  
  
He smiled, a very charming smile. He came up to her, placed her head in his hands.   
  
"I pity you then. You're a fool."  
  
Desiree felt her blue eyes darken in anger. How dare he! she thought. How dare you! her heart said back to her. You refuse to believe in the most powerful force! If it was so powerful, when Ross and i declared our love to each other, we should never have been separated!!! He would have been found by now!   
  
While this internal battle raged within Desiree, the Archer stood watching his bride. She had grown up considerably. He had known from the moment he had first seen her that they were meant to be, it had taken his mother a long time to understand that small fact but finally she had relented and allowed him to claim her.  
  
"Do your thought stray to another lover prehaps my dear?"  
  
The bait was to much for Desiree's overwrought emotions. She broke down into tears. The Archer had not expected this reaction from her. He wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head and whispering sweet words into her ear. She felt herself melt into him and the couple shared their first kiss. Desiree opened her eyes as they embraced and noticed a small scar on his shoulder. It looked like he had been burned with hot oil. Her hands traced up his back to the spot. His hands resumed a course down her back. Unbidden a memory floated to her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
8 years ago  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Desi!!! WHere are you! Come out!"  
  
Princess Desiree had hidden herself well in this game of Hide and find. Ross, had been looking for her for the better half of an hour. She strecthed slightly. The movement must have caught Ross's attention because he suddenly appeared at the edge of the table she was underneath, lifting the drap to see her. In her haste to run for the safety of the 'base' she knocked over a lamp and a few hot oil drops flew into the air. One hitting Ross on his bare left shoulder. He would forever have that mark. Desiree apologised profusely to her friend and had kissed it to make it all better. Ross's smile blinded her. It was like the sun below two dark jade storm cloud eyes...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Desiree jumped suddenly. looking her new "husband" all over.   
  
"Ross?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
He smiled  
  
"A nickname given to me by a small girl who vowed she would love me and only me. Its short for my full name, Eros."  
  
Desiree collapsed into his arms. He smiled and blew out the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What will you name her, Desi?"  
  
"Psyche"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Desire learned that love was not just a jumble of passion, but a power that was unequaled. Minako, she is the true source of your senshi powers. You too learned a lesson in love from her. Just like you, Ami, Learned duty from Icelynn. Makoto, you and Rei should pay close attention to the girls in this story."  
  
Haruka and Michiru could hear Setsuna's words from the kitchen where they were preparing more snacks for the girls.   
  
"I don't understand what this jewelry has to do with us." Haruka said   
  
"I think that the person who needs to hear this is getting ready to tell her own story. SOmething that maybe we know, but just don't want to admit." Michiru replied  
  
Haruka nodded as she followed Michiru into the living room where Setsuna had begun the next story. 


	8. Fire Storm

THe Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delays...college is rougher than i expected....This story deals with the concept of two females in love, there is no sex or anything but this does depict two women in love. Consider yourself warned...HAppy Readings  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
  
Aqua Cameo  
  
"Fire Storm"  
  
  
Thunder crashed as Calandra of Jupiter ran from the room. She had overslept. If she did not make it back to Jupiter in time then everything was lost. She easily jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom, relieved that she made no noise to cause the sleeping guard to wake. She reached the Jupiter window, the window in a hall that served as a transporter between the planets, and turned one last time to See Zephyr stand watching her, and blew her a kiss before she entered the window and ran for her life to her own bedroom. Zephyr the Martan princess stood and watched her lover flee. It was not the first time Calandra, Callie the courts called her, had made this run and both hoped it would not be the last. Times were to unstable to tell. Jupiter had to choose to become part of the inner sect or the outer court. If Jupiter was made part of the outer court, Callie would be forbidden from Entering the inner kingdoms. She would be exiled to a post such as was the unhappy fate of those outer senshi, Uranus, NEptune, Pluto and Saturn. Zephyr prayed that whatever decision was made was best for the people but also in favor of its monarchy, Callie in particular.  
  
Calandra made it to her room with no time to spare. No sooner had she closed the door and ripped her gown from her body did her mother, Queen Io, enter.  
  
"Callie, Why are you not dressed? The meeting begins shortly!"  
  
Callie hung her head. She knew the importance of this meeting and the strees it caused both of her parents, her mother in particular. Jupiter had always been considered an inner planet, but a comets expplosion had created an asteriod belt between Mars and Jupiter, making a barrier. The choice had been given and the desicion was to be made today.   
  
"Mother, I apologize. I understand..."  
  
"I know you do darling, i just am worried. This desicion woll affect all of us. Drastically."  
  
Io moved to Calandra's closet to get the girls court gown, a toga like dress in an Emerald green. Calandra swept her hair in its customery ponytail and grabbed for her jade comb to secure the curly mass. She gasped. It wasn't there! She frantically searched the area around her dressing area it was here when she left and...then it dawned on her. She had left the clip on ZEPHYR's dressing table not her own. Her breath caught in her throat. This could kill the both of them. Zephyr was intended to be the priestess of the planet as well as its heir and warrior. Their would be a scrict punishment if the two were caught. Hearing Io's appraoch she grabbed a gold clip and secured her hair. Io handed her the dress and she slipped into it as her mother spoke.  
  
"Callie, i just can't believe that your so big. I don't want to lose you, it was yesterday..."  
  
"I know, Mama" She replied "I know"  
  
"Come lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zephyr stood in her red court gown, awaitimg Jupiter's desicion with the rest of her family. She nervously fingered her medaillion and prayed hard. A messenger came running in with the news  
  
"I have the descion!!!!"  
  
"SPEAK FOOL!" roared King Arist.   
  
"THe message relates as this: Jupiter has declared:..."  
  
Zephyr screamed shrilly and began to run. she ran to the transport room and went throught the Moons window, hoping she was not late.  
  
"Jupiter has declared to remain a part of the inner court, on one condition. A lasting link must be made between the two planets. The Princesses are to be wed."  
~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zephyr returned limping. The emergency call had turned out to be a practice drill. It was something they had all been told to expect but never really knew when they would occur.  
She walked up to her room,to find her mother, Erisa, sitting on her bed. Zephyr's breath caught in her throat. In her hands was Callie's hair clip.  
  
"Would you like to explain why Callie's hair clip is in here? Its been weeks since the Jupiterian ambassoders were here and i know that was before you all recieved your gifts."  
  
Zephyr simply looked at her mother.  
  
" I love her mother."  
  
"Then its a good thing. You two are to be Joined in a ceremony to bind Jupiter to the inner courts. I can no longer look to you, your father has decreed it so. You are no longer welcome on this planet. AT my death though you will come into power."  
  
Zephyr played with the medaillion around her neck and a voice whispered in her ear  
  
"Ask if she to will banish her self for she punish one who commits the same "crimes" that she too commits. Danae. Ask of Danae."  
  
"Danae? who is Danae. Mama?"  
  
Erisa stared at her daughter.  
  
"Danae? I know no one of that name. Why?"  
  
Zephyr's mind reeled. Voice repeated its self.   
  
"Faith, have Faith. Faith leads to your love. to your passion. Defend them both."  
  
"Danae? why do punish me and not yourself and your lover? You are the head mother. You make the desicions. Father has no power!"  
  
Zephyrs eyes flashed fire and it was right then that Erisa realised that she was no longer facing her daughter, but a grown women in love. She knew of her hypocrisy, it was her way of dealing with her mistake in marriage with Zephyr's father, Dameon.   
  
"Promise me that you do love her. I don't want you to make the same mistake i did."  
  
"I love her with my soul. Mars agrees.I will fight this with every ounce of power i possess.I am not ashamed. I will live my passions."She slowly fingered the medaillion, feeling what Cynthia had meant of Faith and passion.  
  
"You heard the voice?" Erisa asked in surprise.  
  
Zephyr nodded and Erisa smiled.  
  
"And here i thought i was going to have to tell you that you were going to have to make a sacrifice. Bless you daughter and go to Jupiter. Calandra is awaiting you."  
  
Zephyr ran from the room and Erisa turned to the small communicator on her wrist.  
  
"Danae? she's on her way there. I hope your Callie is good to her."  
  
Io Danae smiled in to the communicater.  
  
"GReat, love. See you later."  
  
With that the Jupiterian Queen smiled and awaited the arrival of her new daughter in law.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M TO BE MARRIED!!!!!!"  
  
Calandra's screams where so loud that the courts figured she could be heard from both ends of the galaxy. Io chuckled. Her daughter had no idea. Io knew of Callie and Zephyr's late night meetings. She herself had visited Mars to seek out a member of the royalty. Se remembered falling in love with Erisa when they to were no more than Sailor Senshi. The two women had loved deeply but it was not meant to last. They had been separted, both given in arranged marriages. Erisa had been vocal about their relationship and that had caused Dameon to forbid such practices in the Kingdom. If a woman or man were caught in bed with another of there sex, it was punishable by death. So Io had watched over her daughter, Placing a hidden charm on the Jade hair clip that she had been given and usually wore. So that no one would harm either girl as long as they were in its rnage. Io Danae had noticed that today Callie had not worn it and knew where it must be. She had contacted ERisa, who did not want to believe the truth of their daughters for the punishment she would have to give out. It had Been Io's decree that the two planets join together. Callie would be incredibly surprised, Io thought.   
  
"To me, Callie."  
  
The court turned to see Princess Zephyr arrive. Her eyes glowed as bright as the ruby medaillion around her neck. Callie's feature softened immediately and the two ran to each other and embraced. Ion decended from her throne to welcome the girl.  
  
"Welcome Zephyr. I am Calandra's mother. My name is Io Danae."  
  
Zephyr stared at her new mother-in-law and began to laugh. Io Chuckled. Her spells had worked, and Callie caught the gleam in her eye. Her mother had known. This whole time her mother had known! Callie noticed that Zephyr carried her hair clip in her hand. Io chuckled again and said  
  
"I see the charm worked."  
  
Callie then realized that her mother had played a major part in her relationship without her knowledge. The hair clip must have had a charm on it to protect them. Queen Cynthia's words came into her head. "Jade has been for CEnturies a protection charm Calandra....."  
  
Callie smiled. A whole new world was beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Calandra and Queen Zephyr became two of athe best loved and known rulers on their respective planets. They ruled with love and kindeness. They are to be examples to you two, Mako and Rei. Imitate them" Setsuna finished.  
  
Rei and Makoto looked at each other and scooted away from each other. HAruka chuckled and all the senshi laughed when Makoto glared at her.  
  
"Not every generation of Senshi had the Uranus and Neptune lovers i take it." Michiru said chuckling.   
  
Setsuna laughed a little herself before replying.   
  
"There has always been a lesbian couple in the senshi, all though it was not always the problem it had been when we where in the moon, Haruka."   
  
Haruka had the grace to blush slightly while the others chuckled. The doorbell rang and the girls jumped. Michiru answered the door and Mamoru entered. Usagi jumped out of her seat and ran to him in one of her now famous bear hugs. Michiru smiled at the couple before the world went black around her. 


	9. Hidden Mysteries

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's notes: Sorry guys...college is tough and stressful not to mention haveing writers block.... but hopefully this is a good chapter...It might seem a bit long but there is a lot of fact and such about why the courts are seperated and why things are the way they are in my little universe...Happy Readings!  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own Sailor Moon or any of its peeps. I just borrowed them.  
  
  
The Aqua CAmeo  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hidden Mysteries"  
  
Michiru sat up slowly. This whole blacking out at the last minute thing and waking up in the past was really beginning to annoy her. She listened for any telltale signs of the lovers. There was nothing. In fact this didn't even look to be the same room as before...  
  
Michiru looked around a bit. The tapestries on the wall depicted signs of harvest, and of planting. The richness of the wood in the fireplace mantle, the velvet hangings on the bed. All of it spoke of wealth and class.   
  
"I was wondering when you would show up Michiru."  
  
The voice startled Michiru out of her wonderings and made her turn so quickly she nearly fell to the ground. A young woman stood there. Her black hair was cut at her chin and her purple eyes were so dark they looked almost black. Her slender body was clothed in a rich purple and black brocade dress with silver trimings. THe sign of Saturn glowed on her forehead.  
  
"You can see me?" Michiru asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes of course. I am the reason you have been brought back in the first place. I sent the spirits of your past selves to the future with the tokens."  
  
Michiru looked intently at the woman, trying to decipher some hidden meaning in her words. The queen chuckled again before speaking.  
  
"I am Ravena, your Hotaru's ancester. Queen of Saturn."  
  
Michiru bowed her head slightly in respect for the queen before speaking.  
  
"Your Highness, Why where we given the jewelry? Setsuna says it is a reminder of scarifices made in the name if the future world and that one of us doesn't remember crucial details about our pasts that are keeping the future from happening."  
  
"good ol' Setsuna. Making everyone worry. But yes MIchiru, essentially that is it.  
The jewelry was sent to help a certain someone remember the events of her life."  
  
"Is it me?" Michiru asked in concern  
  
"I can't tell you that child, its not my place. It is to an extent. but then again it is everyones fault to an extent. The main reason is because as of right now the kingdoms are still divided."  
  
Michiru snapped her head up.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Michiru didn't you ever wonder why the courts were separated in the first place? Why there is an Inner Court and an Outer Court? WHy the Moon and Earth were forbidden from each other? Why you were Hotaru's Mother?"   
  
Michiru blushed and nodded. All the Senshi had. Setsuna didn't even know.  
  
"Then listen my dear. You will learn all. and by the time you return to your owm time, maybe the little one who doesn't remember will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The courts weren't always seperated. WE where called the outer court simply because we were farther out in the universe than the inner planets. The outer senshi grew and learned in the Moon palace same as the inners, they only stayed at their castle a month at a time. Protecting the PRincess and the Moon kingdom where considered more important than the system itself. When the comet exploded and made the barrier between MArs and Jupiter however things changed. The planets where tired of not being allowed to keep there own cultures and the constant Service to the moon. There was war, but it was short when the Senshi stood with the Moon. It was decided that the courts would still be part of teh whole, but their own seperate identities. The posts where to be designated at the specific Senshi's 16th birthday and carried on from that day, the only relief being the anniversary of the Moon PRincess' birth and scattered other events.   
  
"I was 12 when the courts seperated, same age as your Hime is now. The other girls where older, but that has always been Saturns trademark. The old learning and fearing the young. I was the last natural SAturnian. The last ROyal SAturnian PRincess to be actually born from the queen. As all births before mine, my mother died during mine. It is the whole death and rebirth cycle. So it was Queen Cynthia who decided that SAilor SAturn should grow older than 18, the oldest any of my predescesors had been, and that they no longer should give birth but choose a surrogate. My family aggreed on the condition that one of the senshi be the mother. Cynthia agreed. I grew, we recieved our gifts, Setsuna was punished for her parents mistakes and sent to the time gates. Desiree, Icelynn, Calandra and Zephyr all had their love affairs and eventually Marraiges. But Andromeda, Selene, Marina, Miranda where restless. They had been close friends and the seperation of the courts hurt them deeply. Marina and Miranda would sneek down to earth to visit Andromeda and Serenity as often as they could. I would watch the Princess leave in the middle of the night and stupidly I was seen one night and therefore a liability. They decided to bring me with them. This lasted for almost two years. Marina fell in love with Andromeda's Brother Terris and he with her. The visits would now involve him meeting us and the two of them would disapear into the night. Selene fell in love with a friend of ANdromeda's, a shepard named Endymion, Andromeda fell in love with a member of the Moon courts named Oberon and Miranda fell in love with Andromeda's cousin Galus. Unfortunatley, I was 14 and in the middle of my first crush...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ravena watched as Andromeda and Oberon met in their secret place in the royal moon gardens, hidden from view by the white roses. The youg teenager watched the lovers meet and share their secrets and heard their plans. Andromeda was pregnant and the two would elope. Oberon was to travel to one such village the next night, usuing Andromeda's medal as a safeguard. Their were several small moon villages on the EArth itself. There Andromeda could still serve as Sailor Earth. THere was a shared tearful good bye and a flash of light that signaled Andromeda's departure. Oberon sighed as he looked at the blue planet. Ravena sighed too, not at the sight of the planet, but at the sight of her beloved profile in the light of the blue planet. it must have been too loud for he turned and stared straight at her hiding place.  
  
"Come out! In the name of the moon show yourself." he commanded in a deep voice.  
  
Ravena swallowed and walked out. Oberon smiled at the young girl and relaxed.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Rave," he said calling her by his pet name for her.  
"You could get yourself hurt."  
  
Emotions were running high throughout Ravena and she couldn't control herself. She leaned on her tip-toes and kissed Oberons surprised mouth.   
  
"I've already been hurt." she said softly. " I heard everything."  
  
Oberon paled slightly and nodded.  
  
"So what was that about little one?"  
  
"I AM NOT LITTLE!" Ravwena cried passionately." I am a woman. why can't you see that?"  
  
Ravena covered her mouth and blushed in embaressment. She'd said to much.  
  
"Ravena, there is only one woman i see. Andromeda. I love her with my whole being. THats why i haven't seen the woman you have obviously become. I only see my friend, the little bird, my little RAve."  
  
Tears sprang ti Ravena's purple black eyes and with a furious cry, she ran back to the palace, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
Oberon looked on in pity, poor girl her thought. It would kill her to know about Selene.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
THe pearl ring tied on the leather string around Endymion's throat glistened in the night. Selene was asleep in his arms, her breathing soft. A sudden green light startled her awake and she knew that once again her time with her beloved Endy was over. Andromeda walked over to her with a secret smile, and sat beside Selene and her still sleeping consort.  
  
"You tell him?" Selene asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I predict sometime in the future, that Sailor Earth will go missing and turn up some time later with a husband and a beautiful little girl."  
  
Selene squeled in delight and hugged her friend. Endymion woke at the shrill pitch and looked at the lovely creature in delight.  
  
"ITs late darling" he said sadly.  
  
"I know, i have to go." she replied.   
  
She stood, kissed Endymion lightly and then teleported back to the moon.   
  
On Earth the princess and her friend, walked together to the palace discussing their plans for the future.  
  
On the moon, all hell was about to break loose. 


	10. Revelations

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By   
Sailor Miaka  
  
AUthor's notes: Sorry for the delay. College is a busy thing. I love each and every one of my reviewers. Y'all keep me writing. Happy readings.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor moon etc. Only borrow from Naoko-san.  
  
Aqua Cameo  
CH. 10  
"Revelations"  
  
  
Ravena watched Michiru closely. The girl meant so much to her family. SHe jsut didn't know it.  
She continued the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four senshi quickly returned to their respective planets and palaces. It was routine. Selene entered the main hall quietly and quickly made her own bedchamber. with every step she became aware of a strange feeling, as if she had forgotton something very very important. She shook her head and entered her room, only to come face to face with her mother.Rage boiled in both sets of trademark silvery-blue eyes. DIsbelief filled Selene's as she saw RAvena silently swinging her legs from her perch atop Selene's vanity stool, a positively evil smile on the young girl's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andromeda was scared. Oberon still had not come. It was the first time he had never made their meetings. Miranda and Marina had long since departed with their own beloveds. Chills ran up her spine. Something is not right, she thought. SHe made her way in to the royal gardens, looking for Oberon. Turning a corner, she ran smack into Ravena. Andromeda took one look at Ravena's amythest eyes and felt more terrified of the quiet girl than she had of any battle.  
  
"He is not coming tonight. Or ever again." The young girl said in a cold voice.  
  
Realization hit Andromeda like a sack of bricks.  
  
"You told?" she whispered.  
  
A cruel smile illuminated Ravena's face.  
  
"No. But she did."   
  
Andromeda looked up where Ravena pointed. Her keen eyes made out the verbal battle between Moon Queen and Princess.  
  
"You had a hand in this. I just know it."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Ravena said sweetly  
  
"Little bitch!" Andromeda screamed as she flew at Ravena. It was their battle cries and power summons that caught the attention of the Moon's Monarchy.  
  
"STop it both of you!" Cynthia bellowed.  
  
QUickly the queen made her way down the the warring senshi, pulling the girls apart.  
  
"I will NOT HAVE FIGHTING BETWEEN THE SENSHI!!!" she screamed.  
  
A flash of light announced the ill-timed appearence of Miranda and Marina. Luckily it was jsut the two of them. Unluckily byt this time the queen knew everything.  
  
All of you throne room. NOW!" The Queen ordered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THe five senshi stood before the queen. Andromeda defiant, Selene silent, Miranda confused, Marina terrified, Ravena eerily composed.  
  
"I am severely disapointed in all of you." the Queen's tirade went."You all lied to me. I care not that you were having love affairs. Love is blind and does not see barriers. But justice sees everything. Miranda and Marina. You not only violated the Moons law of leaving the Princess to completely unprotected, and endangering fellow senshi, but you violated the laws of you own planet. You two are supposed to be at your respective castles guarding the system. Your friendship has seemed to get in the way of your sworn duty. There fore. I am forever sentancing the outer courts to lonliness. Until you all can prove to me that your affections are worthwhile to your powers Uranus and Neptune are forbidden to each other, witht he exception of the required Royal functions. Marry your lovers if you so choose. You have my permission."  
  
MArina burst into tears and clung to Miranda who openly began to sob.  
  
"As for you two, Andromeda and Selene. The attacks on Ravena forgotton, You two will suffer the same punishment. May your decendants undo your punishments. Ravena, I know not what made you betray your senshi like this nor what caused your apparent hatered of them but until you can apologize to them, you are sent back to Saturn."  
  
The girls stood shocked and silentNEver had such a punishment been handed out on the moon and never to the senshi. The monarchy was informed of the decrees and the girls sent home in disgrace. On their last day on the moon andromeda confronted Ravena.  
  
"One day you will pay for this Ravena. Maybe not you personally but your family will. One day your descendants will curse your name and despise the fact that they are a senshi."  
  
The years passed and the universe continued. The senshi married and had children. Neptune and URanus never saw each other again. It was years before the friends saw each other. Saturn retreated into itself and only apperead twice a year At royal functions. The Inner courts grew closer but SElene and Andromeda held themselves distant from thier friends. Selene and Andromeda took to staring at the other planet and wishing for the breeze of earth and the sweet roses of the moon. Each mourning for the lover and heart sister they had to leave behind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
Michiru nodded silently and once again the world went black. She awoke to Haruka's paniced face and voice calling to her.  
  
"I'm allright love." she whispered to haruka.  
  
A collective sigh escaped the girls gathered around the neptunian and slowly backed away.  
  
"I am going to continue since Michiru has been so kind as to join us again" setsuna said  
"The rest of the senshi were incredibly close friends--"  
  
"I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Usagai cried jumping up from Mamoru's lap.  
"Its my FAULT!" ashe cried  
  
"ANd mine." Michiru said. 


	11. When first we practice to decieve

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Disclaimer's: Don't own them, Naoko does.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the delay's people, Finals beat me down low and then going home for the break with no internet access....well anyway. Happy readings.  
  
  
Aqua Cameo   
Ch 11  
  
"...When first we practice to decieve"  
  
  
Usagi felt the stares of her senshi and of her beloved. She took a calming breath, willing herself to settle down. Michiru stood up next to her, offering what litle support she could give to her fragile pincess.  
  
"Usagi..." Setsuna began.  
  
"I can do it Setsuna-san. I have to. I have to accept it." Usagi said, bowing her head.  
  
The senshi sat back in their seats, wishing they had bowls of popcorn to go with the suspenseful action happening right in front of them. Usagi took a deep breath.  
  
"Well you all know how the millenium ended..."  
  
"Yes, you killed yourself, The outers summed Saturn who destroyed the world but we were saved by the power of the Silver Crystal." Rei said as if they were going over old news.  
  
"That's not even half of it." Haruka said softly. "You four don't know."  
  
The inners looked at Haruka, themselves and then Usagi, confusion growing with every second.  
  
"But we saw you..." Makoto said.  
  
"The s-s-sword." Minako stuttered.  
  
"The blood!" Ami cried.  
  
"You didn't really do it did you?" Rei asked in a whisper. All eyes were riveted to Rei and then to Usagi.  
  
"No, I was hit in the side when Beryl struck Endymion," Usagi said, burying her face into a very surprised Mamoru. He had been the only one too near death to regain conscienceness. So he knew nothing of the moments after Beryl had killed him.  
  
"I was too weak from the loss of blood and other things to do anything but faint. When I woke up--"  
  
"What do you mean other things?" Mamoru said, Usagi immediately blushed.  
  
"What do you know about that we don't?" Minako said with a cautious glare.  
  
"What have you been hiding?" Makoto demanded.  
  
"When Selene was betrayed, the pearl necklace she had been given, began to loose its shine." Haruka said  
  
"The necklace was put away, hiding the memories from its mistress until one day when a rather ambitous young moon princess found it, and wished that she would never have to fight alone as Sailor Moon. The pearl reacted to the purity in the tiny girl and it was transformed into a small pink transformation crystal. The crystal was then passed on from Mother to daughter as a training device to the greater Sailor Moon powers." Setsuna explained  
  
"Sailor Chibi Moon." replied the senshi in unison.  
  
"I don't understand." Rei said "WHat does this have to do--"  
  
"You were pregnant weren't you?" Ami said bluntly.  
  
Gazes returned to Usagi. She merely nodded.   
  
"And the peridot medal?"  
  
Mamoru had effectively broken the silence between the girls  
  
"Your ties ornament." Haruka said.   
  
Mamoru was silent, thinking of the many times he had wished for someone or his planet to be alright and it had instanley came to pass. The power of the peridot, he thought, this story was growing more and more curious by the second.  
  
"What about the Cameo and the earring then?" asked Minako  
  
"Our anchestors traded the items as a reminder of their friendship. I gave the cameo back to Michiru as a Sign of our love." Haruka said. " And this is where we come in."  
  
"When I accepted the Cameo frome Haruka, it let off the essence of our love for each other, which Rhea, the queen of Saturn, picked up on. She chose me as the surrogate to HOtaru. Hotaru was nearly six months old when the Millenium fell." Michiru said flately.  
  
"I am still lost." Makoto said  
  
Setsuna shook her head. Usagi was in tears from the memory, Haruka and Michiru still in pain from them and the inners angry for having been denied them. Hotaru sat back, her eyes showing her wisdom,  
  
"When Chibi-usa was concieved, it began the curse Andromeda had placed on Ravena." The little girl began. "The curse was that Ravena would feel what it was like to lose the freindship and love of the person most dear to her. When Ravena chose to her surrogate mother, she chose a lesser ranking princess of the Millenium. An Asteriod Princess, still a senshi but not a Crown princess. and so forth and until Rhea was born and chose Michiru as her surrogate. When I was born, I began the curse. The friend was to be the daughter of Andromeda. The daughter of Sailor Earth."  
  
"There is no Sailor Earth! There hasn't been since..." Darien began  
  
"Since your Mother." Hotaru said quietly. "Which would make you Sailor Earth so to speak."  
  
"And the daughter of Sailor Earth would of been..." Minako answered.  
  
"CHibi-usa." Makoto said.  
  
Haruka picked up the story  
  
"After Hotaru was born, Setsuna came to us and told us about the curse, her own jewel, the orb, had detected the destroyer and It was our job to defend the Universe from anything...including one of us. When we realised what was going on, we hurried to the moon, but it had already started."  
  
"What had?" the inner girls and Mamoru asked in one voice.  
  
"The massacre." Michiru whispered.  
  
"Who started it?" Ami demanded.  
  
"I did. I killed everyone. I ended the Milleniium, not Sailor Saturn."  
  
Everyine stared, shocked at the voice of confession.  
  
Usagi. 


	12. The Pain of Retribution

The Aqua Cameo  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's note: Whew! almost done! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! you guys mean the world to me! Well on to the story, and happy readings!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and all of the people associated with her. A wonderfully talented lady named Naoko Takeuchi does and I am unfortuneatly not her....i wish i was though ;)  
  
  
Aqua Cameo  
Ch 10  
  
"The pain of Retribution"  
  
  
'YOU?" screamed the inner senshi and Mamoru.  
  
Usagi hung her head and burst into sobs, the pain of these violent memories exploding in her heart. She lifted her eyes to the shocked ones of her friends and immediately buried them in her knees once more.  
  
"What happened? Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru....one of you please just tell us what happened." Mamoru said quietly.  
  
THe outer senshi glanced each other's way before Setsuna began her story once more.  
  
"It was all over. Endymion was on the ground, you inner girls collapsed around what you thought was our princess' lifeless body, we outers just arriving on the scene..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Mercury  
  
"Serenity!" Mars cried, slamming her fist into the ground.  
  
"No, this CAn't be!" Venus lamented.  
  
Jupiter looked on in shicked silence, unsure of anything, until a gloved hand clamped on her shoulder. She was spun around with a force and came face to face with a pair of stormy green eyes and a hauntingly familiar face.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" demanded Uranus, her hand instinctively reaching for Neptune's.  
  
"Beryl." Jupiter said flatly, recognizing the Sailor Senshi she hadn't laid eyes on since she was four years old.  
  
Uranus released her and sank to her knees. She cursed silently, rose and began the walk around the destroyed kingdom. THe injured Senshi rose to join her. Neptune clutched her infant daughter to her chest, the tears falling down her face. the destruction took her breath away. The capitol was ablaze, the palace nothing more than a large pile of stones and broken furniture. So much destruction. For a such a petty reason. Neptune closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. If only these stones could talk, she thought. What would they say?  
  
They might recount to the next visitor, how no one saw the wounded princess rise fron her bloody place next to her love. How no one heard her screams of anguish as she realised her beloved prince was dead, and that the child she carried would never know her father, if that daughter survived at all. Rage filled Serenity's heart as she saw the Senshi together. Traitors! her mind screamed. They should have protected him! They should have protected Me! She dismissed the nagging little voice in the back of her head claiming that if she had of transformed into Sailor Moon instead of being afraid, that she might still have a beloved, and a Kingdom. Revnge was the only thing on her mind. Revenge against those who had failed her. Her friends.  
  
She stood once again this time, the holy sword of the moon in her hands. She quietly crept around the battle field, collecting little items. An enchanted harp, a mystical bow, a golden whip, and magical leaves. Her laughter, once so pure and friendly, now so cruel, echoed in the deserted courtyard that was littered with the bodies of the former Moon Kingdom.   
She walked past the bodies of Luna and Artemis and of her dying Mother. She paid no heed to her mothers whispered calls. She kept on walking. Until she reached the senshi. She smiled and waited to attack.  
  
Mercury was the first. She turned, feeling someone watching her. Her eyes bulged from their sockets as she saw Serenity standing before her, wielding Mercury's sacred waepon, the Aqua Harp. Mercury felt first hand the pain all of her enemies felt as she was hit with her most powerful attack, the Aqua Rhapsody. She lay panting on the ground, just consciencous enough to see serenity raise the sword of the moon high, but not conscience enough to feel it enter her body.  
  
Mars, the all knowing priestess, never saw the flame arrows of her sniper bow until they had passed through her body. She crumpled to the ground and as Mercury before her, saw the raised sword but did not feel its pain.  
  
Jupiter was uneasy. Mars and mercury were no where to be found. She heard the crackle of thunder before she felt the sizzling pain of her Oak evolution. SHe fell and rose, only to be felled again by her own attack. She stood once more and looked around. She heard the sound of a sword going through flesh and looked down to find a sword through her own abdomen. She turned in time to see the hatred in Serenity's eyes and give her a gaze filled with pity.  
  
Venus was terrified. She saw the bodies of her friends, each laying in a pool of blood, their weapons sticking out from the bodies. She heard the sword swing and the whip snap. One caught her by the leg, the other missed completely.   
  
"WHY? She yelled at her attacker.  
  
"You failed." Said her beloved princess in an inhuman voice.  
  
Venus closed her eyes as the sword entered her body and she felt her blood mingle with those of her senshi sisters.   
  
"We forgive you Serenity." She whispered with her last breath.  
  
Serenity leaned on the holy sword for support. Her strength was leaving her. she swallowed and went in search of the outer senshi. Two women who had protected her and her love affair while hiding their own, a Legendary soldier few had seen, and a tiny infant no one suspected to grow into a senshi. They were none of these things in her mind. They were simply blocks into getting what she needed. The talismans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No more. I can't bear to see this." Neptune sobbed against her partner, for once losing her tranquil demeanor.  
  
"It's allright love, somehow it will be alright." Uranus soothed to her lover, and softly cooed to the infant in her arms.  
  
THe women met Pluto and retreated back toward the castle to meet the inner senshi. The blood bath that greeted them wiped out any emotion they had had left. To see their young proteges laying in death, defeated by their own weapons, it was too much even for them. Haruka and Michiru ran to Rei and Makoto, collapsing at their sides. Setsuna stood silently over Ami, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. Hotaru sobbed in her mother's arms, not understanding what was going on.  
  
"When I find the low-down, filthy, son of a bitch who did this," Haruka growled through her tears, "They will wish that they had never been thought of!"  
  
A strangled breath caught their attention, Beneath haruka, Makoto was taking her last breaths.  
  
"Forgive her. We did." was all she said before her eyes closed for the last time.  
  
"Forgive who?' Setsuna said.  
  
"Forgive me." came an eerie voice.  
  
"Serenity!" Cried Neptune raising to her feet and rushing to her Princess. When she embraced the girl, she looked deep into the soulless eyes of a girl who had once been the joy of so many's life.   
  
"Serenity?" Neptune asked cautionusly.  
  
The girl only looked at Neptune, before throwing her to the ground with such a force that baby Hotaru fell from Neptune's arms.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" uranus screamed, rushing to her lover.  
  
"Revenge is sweet." Serenity replied.   
  
"Revenge? For what?" Setsuna demanded.  
  
"You failed. You were supposed to protect me and yet I find that you leave me for dead in a puddle of blood from the man I loved and you didn't even care!"  
  
"We thought you dead." Neptune said softly  
  
"So did they." Serenity said motioning the fallen Sailors.  
  
"You? YOU did this?" Haruka cried.  
  
Serenity smiled a cruel smile before nodding. She was not the sweet girl they had all loved. This was a stranger who smiled back at them. In the next second, everything happened. Neptune leaned to grabbed her infant daughter, only to find her already in the arms of Serenity.  
  
"Your talismens. On the ground, now. Or the baby is the first of you to go."  
  
Neptune burst into tears as she immediately laid down her mirror. Uranus glared but followed suit and laid her sword next to its partner. Serenity looked expectantly at Sailor Pluto. Pluto shook her head.   
  
"If you are really going to go through with this madness, then so be it. But I will not surrender the orb."  
  
Serenity glared before pointing to a corner of the triangle she had formed with the mirror and sword. The outer senshi stood shocked, they had been told that together their talismens would summon the destroyer of Plantes, Saturn. Yet there was all three talismans and nothing was happining.   
  
"Oops." Serenity said with an inhuman giggle, " I forgot the guest of honor."  
  
She laid the baby in the triangle and instantly a purple glow surrounded them all. Neptune and Uranus screamed for their daughter, while Setsuna discreatly vanished. When the light faded, a 14 year old girl stood in place of the baby. Her eyes held the wisdom of the universe it seemed and she gave a look of pity to the little princess before her. Uranus and Neptune cluthched each other as they realized what serenity was about to do.  
  
"Destroy this place--wipe the memories from the history of the world, make sure no one ever remebers it." the moon princess commanded.  
  
she walked over to Neptune and Uranus.  
  
"Die with your arms around each other, as I will with my beloved. You two always did have it easy."  
  
"Easy? how?" Neptune shot back, venom dripping from her voice. "You flaunted your love for Endymion, Haruka and I had to hide. I was sent away when i was discovered with child and yet you seem not to care that you are murdering your own--"  
  
Michiru's words were silenced by a swift kick to the stomach. Haruka lunged at the tiny moon princess only to be hit herself by a blast of energy that sent her sprawling to the ground. Michiru looked up to see the sword flash and felt the burn of the blade as it entered her skin. She heard Haruka's cry of Rage and then heard the sickening slide of sword into flesh. In one blow, both were humbled. The undefeated lovers of the millenium lay silent in a collecting pool of their blood as they reached for one last embrace before death. She did not hear Michiru's curse  
  
"I was forced to sacrifice my daughter for you, Princess. Never will I do it again. Never. Your own will be first. I will not let you harm my Hime ever again. Yours will die before mine."  
  
Saturn's eyes grew cold and hard as she spoke the three words no one had ever heard and lived. She surveyed the landscape, hating to end and erase such a beautiful thing. She saw the princess take her love in her arms and looked at her expectanly.   
  
"Death Ribbon Revolution." Saturn whispered.  
  
She let the glaive drop.  
  
And the flash filled the sky with the lights of the rainbow as the Glaive of Saturn crush the Silver crystal into seven rainbow crystals, and watched as her fellow senshi were carried into the sky by crystal sphere's into the future were a happy life hopefully awaited them.  
  
~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears flowed freely in the living room belonging to Haruka and Michiru. No one had dry eyes.  
  
"You all hate me now." Usagi sobbed  
  
"Usagi." Ami said  
  
"We forgave you long ago." Minako replied, wiping her tears.  
  
"But I did not." Michiru said bitterly. "I never understood you, Usagi. never. You would plead with us for someone's life, yet not hesitate to go after a heart crystal the next. You held the choice between life and death so many times. But something in you never would let go of the massacre you created. When Chibi-Usa gave herself up without a fight for Hotaru...It blew me away. Then even after we screamed at you for going after Saturn when she destroyed Pharoh 90. You wouldn't give up completely again. For that--I forgive you. You saved My hime from death the same way you condemmed her. Now forgive yourself."  
  
Usagi smiled and flung herself in Michiru's arms. The two mothers looked at each other and for once understood. Love was the most important thing in the world, followed by both trust and Unity. Now there were no secrets, no grudges. They were free to grow, to move on and more importantly to look forward to the day when the spires of Crystal Tokyo would rise overhead. Until then, they vowed they would watch over each other. No one noticed when the jewelry vanished. Setsuna merely chuckled and returned to her computer, a new story to record.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 30th Century~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WoW! Look at this necklace DOni!"  
  
"This is great! But mom won't ever let us touch it Neri!"  
  
"WIll so!"  
  
"Will Not!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"Adonah Miranda Ten'oh! Neriede Marina Ten'oh! Whatever are you two quarreling about?"  
  
The two little girls, called the twin terrors, lifted their treasure to their mothers eyes.  
  
"Will you tell us a story about this Mommy?" Neri said, twisting her fingers into her mothers' aqua curls.  
  
"Pretty please?" Adonah said giving the pleading grin she had inheirented from her father.  
  
Michiru smiled as she gather her twin four year ould daughters into her lap and began to tell them a story about loves of the past and a princess who felt so sorry for crimes of the past that she had kept a whole kingdom from being bulit.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Fin~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
